


Taking Account

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I dunno what this is., I mean, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Tit job, face fucking, hey what up its me im back again from how many years ago, shadow fucking, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: Angel likes to flirt and say things, Alastor pushes a lot of his desire off onto his shadow. Alastor can't take it. they screw. Thats it.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 530





	Taking Account

**Author's Note:**

> Hey whatup im Grotesque and i havent written smut in years.
> 
> this is like, warmup practice? I dunno

Okay maybe Angel did push his teasing a bit far. But he couldn’t help it! Alastor was so easy to tease with some flirting, lingering touches, innuendos, and okay maybe the footsie under the table at dinner the other night wasn’t the best idea. He should’ve been able to take the hints when Al’s shadow would slip from his master’s side to wind itself up Angel’s leg and the radio demon didn’t even have enough self control to pull him back.

“Aww, little guy does Al not let you play and have some fun?” Angel would tease and he swore he would catch a what could only be considered purring come from the static that seemed to follow Alastor around.

Truthfully though Angel didn’t fully remember what he had said that was the last straw for Alastor. What he did remember was the demon entering the lobby, something about how he looked tense and how a little knuckle shuffle does the mentality wonders under stress. Okay he probably said some other stuff, which may or may not have alluded to other things. But his point was he never expected Alastor to actually take him serious- even when Angel left the door open with his teases and flirting.

But now he was being tugged along down one of the many hallways of the hotel with a firm vice like grip on his bicep, he stumbled a bit over his feet as the shadow of the other’s snaked and slithered his way up his legs, winding itself around Angel to chitter nonsense through the static. While the clawed hand digging into his fluffy arm burned like a hot poker, he felt the distinct shape of hands frigid and ghostly over his neck.

They stopped when Alastor reached a door in a vacant hallway, roughly shaking the handle before the door gave way and kicked it open, eyeing around to make sure there weren’t any signs of anyone else. 

“Wonderful,” Alastor finally broke the silence, heaving Angel through the doorway and into the room, “We should have perfect peace and quiet. Do this quick and nobody will miss us”

Angel tripped at the sudden motion, taking several steps to balance himself, quickly he turned around and forced his hands up over his chest, “Woah woah, Alastor, listen i didn’t mean nothin’ by all tha-”

The spider was cut off when his space was invaded again, fingertips holding his jaw tightly as his lips were covered by the other’s. He felt the shadow’s hands slither down to his chest and actually  _ squeeze _ the two handfuls of fluff.

Oohh!! Geez send a man through panic for a moment, won’tcha. Once Angel caught up with what exactly was going on his arms lowered their defense, his upper set draping over the other demon’s shoulders as he pried them out of liplock, “Geez, you should’ve just said somethin’, i thought i pushed you over the edge or somethin’, thoughts you was gonna choke me out or worse!”

Alastor growled, “Don’t tempt me,” there was unintelligible chitter from the static and Alastor sighed heavily, “Yes I know. Listen close Angel, this is to stay between the floorboards and nothing else. You breathe a word to anyone and so help me Valentino won’t be the only one you’ll fear, I dont particularly… Like when these things take over my sense, but you’re the cause of it and you better well fix it.”

The chitter sounded almost like a giggle before a choked out sound when Al raised his hand in annoyance and gripped the air tightly in his fist, Angel smiled widely nonetheless, pushing himself up against the other, “If that’s the case, allow me to make it all  _ better _ for you.”

There was a cold nuzzle to the underside of Angel’s jaw, a distorted purr ringing through the air. Angel reached his hands up to skillfully undo the man’s bowtie, slipping the strip of fabric off and tossing it somewhere to settle on the wooden floor below them. Neck he unbuttoned the collar to reveal the ashen flesh beneath. His lips moved in and he pressed a firm kiss to his Adam’s apple, a warm tongue lapping out. Alastor lulled his head to the side.

Meanwhile the shadow focused his leeching energy and power on folding the spider’s chest. Hand’s slipping lower to roughly tug down the spider’s coat and fully expose his rack. He twisted himself around constricting around Angel’s waist as he did so. 

“Mmmn,” Angel moaned against the heated flesh of Alastor when he felt what he assumed to be a mouth bite down in between his chest, nails clawing into the mounds as it did so. His hips jerked forwards against Alastor in response, “Guy doesn’t mess around, he’s goin’ right for what he wants.”

There was more giggling, though more clear, almost as if a voice was coming through with snippets of other voices strung together to form a sentence. 

Ş̸̮̊͆͘ơ̷̥̮͈̒̓̄m̶̪̟̽̃̓̊ẹ̷̬̐̔ͅ.̸̩̘̻͖̘̻̃̏͗͂͗̕.̷̛̟͈͇̭̓̍̇̋.̷͙̈́́̈́͋ö̸̲̳̰̹̆̔̕̕n̷͈̹̻̅̋͝e̶̡̯̬̖̠̽̍̎̇͜'̷̭̦͋͆͘͝ͅş̶̺̦͔͉̿,̷͍̟̽͒͝ͅ ̴̲̱̠̐̌g̷̛̦̜̮͋͝ọ̶͒̈́͒̅̄t̸͎̤̲̍̎̐t̶̜̙͒̇a̶͎͚̼͈͙͇͐͒̌̔̓͘.̷̨̬̪̘̥̾͋̅

Angel smiled into Alastor’s neck where he was currently sucking and nipping at, pulling back and reaching down to grab his hands, “You wanna feel too?”

Before the cannibal could respond he was guided by his wrists to the other’s exaggerated chest, Angel pushing up into his hands with a smile, “Go on, don’t be shy big guy, after all I've caught you starin’ a few times.”

Alastor inhaled through his nose, his hands rested against the heart patterned fluff, rubbing his thumbs ever so slightly to feel the softness of the fur there. When they were pushed more into his palms he slowly exhaled and gave a harsh squeeze of both hands.

“Ahn~!” Angel moaned, probably forced dramatics knowing him. But it sent a spark down Alastor’s spine either way to his gut. Angel guided him in circle motions, a sultry smile on his lips, “I like it when i get my tits squeezed hard enough to bruise and fondled.”

He laughed breathly, his second arms reaching out to grope at the deer’s confined and quickly growing erection, “This all because of me? Just for me?”

While Alastor didn’t respond, his shadow did let out a laugh. Unseen claws raking down Angel’s sides and causing him to flinch, added with the friction added to his own groin when the other jutted his thigh between his slender legs.

“Y’know, even though I do all the talkin,” Angel went on, stepping closer to the other and pushing him back until his knees met the bed, “‘S all true, moment I saw ya I wanted to fall to my knees right then and there, let’cha do whatever you wanted to me. I’d let ya shove my face down all the way on your dick, wouldn’t have to worry about me chokin’ i’m a big boy. Fuck, I’d be lyin’ if i hadn’t fucked myself to the thought of it. You’re so distant to touching and advances, wouldn’t mind sitting between your knees keepin’ ya nice and warm while ya work. Could use me whenever you’d wanna.”

“If it’d get you to shut up, I might have to take that offer up too,” Alastor spoke, his hands moved from the other’s bust to his thighs, riding up the mini skirt he wore.

“Plenty of ways to get me to shut up,” Angel leaned down to feel in his boot, “Just gotta explore em with me sometime~.”

He continued to blindly feel around, noticing Alastor look down with a quirked brow.

“Shit, I don’t got nothin’ on me, and I doubt you have anything,” Angel sighed heavily, plopping himself in Al’s lap with a bounce from the mattress springs, both hissed at the slight friction it caused.

Alastor muttered a ‘no’ in response before snapping his fingers. Immediately there was a record scratch in the static and the constricting chill around Angel removed itself, “I believe in order for this to continue any further we’ll need-”

“Lube,” Angel cut in, probably assuming Alastor didn’t know what they needed, “Got plenty in my room, second floor board from the window. What? I ain’t riskin’ my only form of gratification getting taken from me in this damn hotel.”

Alastor’s shadow gawked for a moment, “Yes you, you’re going to go fetch it. After all you helped push everything this far.”

The shadow rolled his eyes with a chitter before swirling off between the cracks in the wall. Alastor turned his attention back to the Angel in his lap. He dug his claws into his hips and crashed their lips together feverishly before pulling back.

“I do apologize for his manners,” Alastor nipped at Angel’s lip.

“Aw, he’s well behaved compared to some of the other people i get,” He brought in a sharp breath when claws sunk into the flesh of his thighs, “Oh fuck..”

“You’ve been quite the pain you know,” Alastor began to ramble, the grip on the other’s hips tightening as he rut his hips up against the other’s ass.

Angel shifted in the man’s lap, situating them so he could better grind his hips down for more direct connection, “Haa, tell me ‘bout it.”

“Do you have any idea how humiliating it is for me?” Alastor latched onto Angels shoulder, “Me, of all people, being turned on by you of all people.”

“Must be goo-” he was cut off when teeth sank down in his flesh, staining the white fur red.

The radio demon pulled back, bringing a hand up to Angel’s face, running a thumb over his cheek bone, “Disgusting.”

The pornstar moaned into the kiss that followed. If it could be called a kiss, it was more teeth than anything. He could taste the tang of iron on the other but didn’t care. Humping down his hips to meet the other’s harsh rocking. 

“And that foul shadow, spurring everything on,” he mumbled against his lips, “begging, pleading to give in.”

Angel’s hands tangled in red locks, pulling him deeper into the kiss as the other’s tongue was shoved nearly down his throat, tasting him feverishly. His fingers rubbed at sensitive flickering ears and gave a scratch, only to be received with a - _ thwack _ \- against his ass.

Cold hands returned, dipping into his inner thighs and causing him to pull back from the kiss to see shadowed hands kneeding.

“He’s back, you got what we need?” Alastor twisted his wrist and with a flick a half empty bottle of lube rested in his palm, Angel smiled, “Aw, what a good little guy, ain’t he Al?”

“Don’t encourage him.”

Angel hummed and slipped out of Al’s lap, sinking down to his knees and forcing the man’s knees apart so he could properly settle between them. Keeping eyes locked on Al he leaned forward to nuzzle against the front of his pans, feeling the utter warmth radiating from his groin, a heat of his own churning in his gut.

“Ready for somethin’ special daddy?” Angel all but purred, he made quick work of the other’s belt and working his slacks open enough to allow his cock freedom, Angel licked his lips and gave a few strokes before reaching for the lube, “I don’t let just everyone do this, so you better feel pretty lucky you’re getting this for free.”

Alastor tilted his head in curiosity, watching the spider pop the cap of the lube and poured a generous amount of lube in one hand before leaning back and pouring more than enough across his tits. He grabbed the other’s prick with a smile and smeared the slippery substance along it, feeling the shudder the other gave under his grasp. He leaned forwards and gave his chest a couple of gropes before slipping the other’s cock between them.

Alastor leaned back on his hands, head titling back when a warmth he wasn’t expecting surrounding his length. Despite the stickiness of the lube the could still oddly feel the soft fur of the man’s chest against his heated flesh. When Angel began to shift and bounce his chest along his cock he let out a soft moan, finger’s curling into the sheets of the bed.

“Oh, Angel…”

He gave his tits a squeeze around the other, “Ya like that?”

“Very,” he sighed. The feeling around him was… Heavenly to say the least.

While Angel was seated on his knees happily bouncing his tits along the man’s leaking dick, the shadow stirred impatiently. Swirling silently in circles along the floor, there was a static of a growl before it focused on its hands, slowly carefully peeling itself from the 2D floor he stretched his fingers out curiously. 

It grinned sinisterly.

Angel was caught up in his work, watching the demon above him as his chest heaved heavily, smiling to himself as he could feel the dick throbbing between his fluffy chest. He was taken off guard when he felt hands yank his skirt up and bunch it at his waist, before he could get a full look around his straining painties were pushed aside and two icy fingers plunged all the way to the base inside of him.

“OH FUCK!” Angel jumped at the sudden feeling, stopping his movements to try and get accustomed to what had just breached him. Alastor looked down to see the trembling lip of Angel and then the wide smile of his shadow looking at him as he fully sat behind the demon on the floor. Angel took a second to breath before shifting his legs apart better for the shadow, pushing his hips back on his hand. 

“D-dont worry, baby,” Angel cooed, picking up his pace, “Not gonna leave you hangin’ you’re so close, huh? So close for me. You gonna cum? Cum on my tits? Paint em up real pretty for me.”

The finger’s inside of him began to scissor and fuck him in rhythm to his own movements on Al’s cock, knowing the basic signs of him reaching the edge. Alastor allowed his head to fall back again, rocking his hips gently into the man’s chest, slowly chasing that quickly approaching feeling in his gut. He hadn’t felt that in a while.

“Oh fuck Angel,” he whispered into the air, “M’gonna cum.”

“Go for it, I got you,” he followed it with a moan pushing back on the shadow’s finger’s getting dangerously close to his prostate. Angel’s eyes had slid close, rocking on his knees and faltering a bit in his work on Al, but the radio demon seemed just fine jutting his hips aghainst his fluff to chase his approaching orgasm.

“Shh-it,” Alastor hissed through a clenched jaw, red nails clawing into the blanket and tearing the fabric, he dug his heel into the floorboards. His stomach tightened as his tail twitched, cumming between the spider’s chest, Ropes of sticky cum coating the fur and sloppily soaking into it while he continued to work around the demon. 

“Mmmn,” Angel moaned, feeling the other twitching as he came hard enough to get his chin. Not that he minded. No not one bit. He milked the other a few moments longer until Alastor’s hips settled back on the bed, “Feel better?”

He was too busy trying to reclaim his breathing to give an answer. The shadow roughly ground its fingers against Angel’s sweet spot, eliciting a moan from the star. Angel dropped his hands from his chest to cling to the other’s slacks, chewing his bottom lip.

“K-keep that up and i’m gonna cum too…”

There was more chittering, the fingers removing entirely before coming back with a third. He raised his hips for the being behind him, lower arms moving to pull his panties down to his knees, his aching cock dripping once it hit the air in the room. Alastor lifted his head again, watching the way Angel’s face contorted. The spider demon mouthed at his knee, eyes squeezed shut and rocking steadily back on the fingers abusing his prostate mercilessly. While the hand busy flicking at the wrist to fuck and stretch the demon’s hole, the other hand came up to grab a fistful of ass, toying and clawing it as it pleased. 

“Shit-! F-for real i’-” the shadow  _ purred _ and forced his fingers all the way to the knuckles, rubbing hard little motions on the whore’s prostate, Angel choked and dug his fingers into Alastor’s thigh, a high drawn out moan spilled from his lips as his orgasm was forced from him. Spilling his seed onto the floor below him in a mess for later. Claws digging up the sides of his hip as he did so, fucking back onto the hand to ride it out.

When the fingers pulled back Angel sighed, opening his eyes blearily when he felt warm hands run through his damp hair, looking up at Alastor blissfully. He bit his bottom lip in a sultry smile, “So, have I made it up to ya?”

“Mmm, maybe for me,” Alastor gave a smile even in his darkened eyes, glancing over Angel’s backside to his shadow, “But not quite yet.”

Angel hummed before looking over his shoulder, a spark of heat running down to settle in his gut, stirring himself again as he watched the shadow stand on his knees and coat his blackened dick with lube. Funny. His smile seemed almost apologetic.

The man on his knees cooed, “I gotta make it up to you too?” there was a happy chirping, he pulled away from slumping against the other man’s leg and straightened himself out better, hands planted firmly on the floor while a second set reached around to hold himself open slightly, “Well then you really better give it to me.”

Alastor chuckled. The shadow being hungrily growled and gripped at the demon’s hips, mounting him in one hard thrust.

“O-Oh fuck!” Angel shouted out, eagerly getting bottomed out by the shadow behind him. The heat in the pit of his stomach sparking dangerously fast.

Speaking of-.

Alastor watched as his shadow slammed his hips into Angel, watching the demon’s face like hawk. Drool threatened to trickle down his lips while he moaned whorishly, bringing his ass back against the being fucking into him. The way he clawed at the wood beneath him. The sounds of choked gasps and static laced coos, moaning and begs for more and oh yeah right there. His ears flickered

Oh, well that hardly happenes…..

“Oh F-fuck ye-ah,” Angel huffed out a moan, “ Fucking, let it all out, bet A-Alas-tor, ne-eva, let’s y-ya! C’cmon baby, fuc-fuck me up!”

Angel barely registered hands curling into his hair, guiding him closer until he blinked his eyes open at the feeling of something poking at his lips. Greedily he opened his mouth and took the cock as far as he could, moaning around the mouthful and watching through his lashes up at the demon above him. Though Alastor seemed to look off to the side, almost embarrassed of getting hard a second time. Angel however didn’t care. Easing his throat relaxed as he allowed the harsh thrust from behind him push him further onto the dick in front of him.

He moaned lewdly around the heated flesh, trying to keep his teeth out of the way and wriggling his tongue as best as he could. The hands gripping his hair guided him along the length, allowing Alastor to rock his hips along and gently fuck his mouth until finding out a steady balance he was okay with. 

His eyes slid closed, enjoying the feeling of being stuffed absolutely full at both ends. The feeling of being used and guided and just taking it as his prostate was hit nearly every other drag of the shadow’s cock. Drool slipped down his chin and he couldn’t care less, enjoying the feeling of clawsd against his scalp.

“O-hm, phphm,” he tried to mewl when he felt a cold grasp around his aching cock. The contrast of his own heated flesh and the shadows lack of made his muscles twitch and tighten around the other, earning a growl from behind. 

He was close, again. The slick slap of hips against his and the drag of the cock inside of him, the hand around his own pumping along in a sloppy rhythm. It was all blissfully getting to him. Turning his brain to mush, not having to think about anything but letting his body do what was natural. Bobbing his head and slurping around the cannibal’s cock, letting him become more forceful with his thrusts into his mouth, feeling the tip of his prick his the back of his throat. Letting the shadow being indulge, the bruising hands on his hip and thigh. 

He choked on the cock in his mouth, face scrunching up as he pushed himself back as hard as he could. Electricity sparking his veins as he came for a second time. Muscles tightening around the being’s prick inside of him and getting him to hum out a hissed gurgle. The hand around his flagging erection continued to jerk him off through his orgasm, causing him to whine pitifully.

The shadow’s thrusts became hard and short, hunching over Angel until grinding his hips as hard as he could and stilling, holding the man’s hips close. He nuzzled into Angel’s shoulder blades. The feeling of it was… An interesting one to say the least. But he didn’t have time to dwell on it because the next thing he knew he was being forced down and held down on Alastor’s dick, barely catching the choked sound above him before spurts of cum flooded his throat and mouth, doing his best to swallow around him as he did so feeling blissfully lightheaded.

Carefully Alastor loosened his grip and slid his softened length from the whore’s mouth, a trail of cum and spit following before he sat down on the bed again. Angel’s eyes were blown, and he was heaving still on his knees and hands. The shadow still balls-deep inside of him wrapped his arms around the spider’s waist and continued to nuzzle into his shoulder, if either of the demon’s could see it they would have noticed the shadow’s tail happily wagging. 

It was Angel who spoke up first, eyes still heavily lidded looking up at the other with a shaky smile, “That was, well damn, color me impressed Bambi…”

Alastor smiled and tilted his head, looking down at the other while he himself righted himself back to normal. He snapped his fingers and heard the dull whine before snapping again with a growl. Reluctantly the shadow unlatched his arms from around Angel, carefully pulling out of him and swirled back into the 2d pool of black, disappearing and reappearing next to Alastor.

Angel sat down, not caring about the state he was in. Stretching his arms out and above his head, his joints popped and he sighed before looking back at the demon and smiled, “Gotta rile you up more often if this is what I get~.”

“Oh dearest, don’t play yourself,” Alastor barked a laugh, “Next time wont be a treat at all, I can assure you!”

“Oh baby anything from you is a treat,” Angel pulled his panties back up his legs and pulled down his skirt to cover himself, “Just gotta work for it, and honestly i don’t mind.”

Alastor didn’t even bother to give a response to that other that a snorted laugh through his nose and a roll of his eyes, he carefully stood and stepped around the dressed spider, making his way to the door before calling out, “Best start workin’ then.”

Angel looked up from his focus on buttoning his coat, watching the other leave before smiling widely to himself. 

Work he shall do.

**Author's Note:**

> MORE SHADOW FUCKING.  
> I've got a lot more to write about these two.
> 
> Comment, kudo, etc~! Yo


End file.
